it keeps getting better
by PinkNutella
Summary: When Maya, Riley and Smackle finally turn 18. They go on trips and spend time together before New opportunities Rise, Causing a bump in the track of Riley's life. After a couple months they decide to end it and head on the rocky road to Texas. Joshaya , Rucas.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Maya's POV

i jump up to the sound of my alarm vibrating It was exactly 5 days 3 hours and 26 minutes till my 18th birthday i was so excited, Smakle, Riley and I are going to have a joint party! I get dressed and put on some ripped jeans and my favorite grey top with a white collar, i lightly curled my hair and did my makeup " soft and peachy" i say to myself and go to head to the Matthews house.

"Mom?!.." I shouted before i left but got no answer "she must have gone to the cafe early" i mumbled to myself and left through the window.

As i get to Riley's i see her rummaging around her room i slid open the window finally being able to hear what she was saying.

"Where is it… gosh where is it" Riley cries moving from one side of her room to the other, "What's up Riles" i say in a puzzled tone she comes to the bay window and flopped down "oh peaches, I've lost the necklace Lucas gave me for my 18th birthday" her eyebrows frown till they are knitted together, Zay and i were the only single ones but i hoped that in 5 days 3 hours and 15 minutes that would change.

"Riles where have you looked" i asked her "everywhere" she yells as i roll my eyes i get up and walk over to her to whisper in her ear "have you tried your neck?" i say walking towards the door i paused for a couple seconds

…

I hear a gasp "peaches what would i do without you" she says walking towards me and puts her arm over my shoulder as we headed for the subway.

Riley's POV

I get up with a smile on my face i walk to my window and look outside "hello plants, hello birds, hello sunshine" i glare with sparkles in my eyes i walk to my closet and slip on some black high wasted ripped jeans and a white long t shirt with pink flowers over the top in a spiraling design i headed for a light pink lip and natural makeup putting my hair in a messy fishtail braid.

i go to my jewelry stand to grab my necklace but it's not there i start to panic rummage through all my things then Maya comes through the window i can tell she notices something's wrong, i explain the situation and halfway through she comes closer and whispers "try looking around your neck" i gasp to see it was there it's like Maya's a saint that knows all the answers to my problems. I walk over to her and put my arm round her shoulder as we headed to the subway.

(on the subway)

"Hey Maya are you excited for our big party?" i asked with a grin from ear to ear

"Yes very" she replies forming her lips into a small curve of a smile "i can tell you are judging by the way you are bouncing around" Maya laughs after and i join in

"I got you a great present" i turn to face Maya

"What is it please tell me riles" she jumps back at me

"No way! I will tell you when you get to the party!" she smiles and turns away. I'm so excited for her gift from me to her i hope she likes it!.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Farkles POV

I stand in the hall next to our lockers with Lucas and Zay we were talking about the girls party "i bet Maya and Riley want purple stuff" Lucas asks us "yea but they are growing up and might want a more grown up party" Zay said walking over to the benches and we follow "how about it being on the rooftop we can hang lights and get music playing, dance floor it could be the party of the year!" i say over emphasizing the party of the year part

"Nooooo" Mr Matthews came running out of his class following by saying "stick with the purple and indoor games" Zay Lucas and i laugh "awe what's the matter little Matthews growing up too fast?" i question him in a sarcastic tone, he squints his eyes ad walks back to class doing the i'm watching you hand gestures to Lucas because he was dating Riley of course.

Then they all walk in Smackle, Maya and Riley they look so cute and grown up Smackle comes to grab my hand and i pull her into a hug, Riley also grabs Lucas's hand as he says "how was your night beautiful" to Riley, i guess Smackle and i tried to be like that she was staring at them and turns to me "i'll try" i smile and say "okay" "ho..ho..how..so did you study for Mr mac's science test today" we all laugh and pull her into a hug she whispered in my ear "how'd i do" i giggle a bit and whisper back "i couldn't have done any better" she smiles, this is why i love Smackle she doesn't try to hard to be pretty and popular she is career focused like me which also suits me because we both work part time helping at the science shop in the mall.. We even have the same shifts! As i think of it i smile and we walk to class.

Lucas's POV

I grab by cowboy boots and put some clothes for the party in a bag, since Farkle, Zay and I are organizing it we probably won't have enough time to come back and change.

"Lucas honey do you have the presents" i hear my mum call from the other room "yes mum" i reply to her while picking up each gift,

i gave Riley a necklace for her 18th birthday since it was a couple weeks ago so i decided to get her a ring to make up for the ring i got her at the ski lodge… but it was only a jelly bean so i wanted to get her a real one, for Maya i got her a necklace that had a star charm outline it matches Riley's one although her one is a heart outline and then for Smackle hers was a diamond outline she loves her more confusing shapes than just the average they are all wrapped and have a small purple (of course) bow on them.

I walk through the door and head to the Matthews house to meet Farkle and Zay then we head up to the roof and start decorating.

" so excited for them to see this" Zay said as we were finishing

"Yea it looks amazing well done" Topanga said walking through the roof top door she was holding 3 cans of lemonade for is it was a long day.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Smackles POV

" are you guys excited!" i ask walking through the bedroom door to riley's apartment

"Yes i can't wait to dance the night away with my friends and someone special" riley says sitting on her bed, maya goes to sit on the bay window and replies with " is the special person Lucas, did ya pick Lucas, let me guess Lucas" she says rolling her eyes and smiling we all laugh.

We go to get ready i go into riley's bathroom and put on my dress, the boys said to wear long dresses so we did my dress was light blue and it was a high neck dress it hung down below my feet and followed me like a shadow when i walked i went for a light peachy and shimmery eyeshadow with a nude lip, i curled my hair loosely and walked out the bathroom to see riley and maya sitting and waiting.. Their jaws both hit the ground and makes me blush a little bit "you look amazing smackle" they said in unison and made me giggle, "i'm next!" riley jumps up grabs her dress and heads into the bathroom.

Riley's POV after we get to my house smackle went to the bathroom to get ready when she came out our jaws hit the ground "you look amazing" maya and i both say together she walks over to us and puts her finger under our chins and closes our mouths,

"I'm next!" i say jumping from the seat and grabbing my dress then going into the bathroom i take it out the bag and take a deep breath in "i hope he likes it" i say loudly so that maya and smackle can hear "i'm sure he will riles" we hadn't seen each others dresses till when we try them on, i slip on my dress it was a two piece high neck dress the top was white and had some design on the front and the bottom of the dress was long and a little poofy "hey riles what colour is your dress" smackle asks from the other room i reply with "do you remember when we went to Demolition and a girl asked me if i wanted the dress it was the colour 'imaginatia'.. I wait for a reply "ohh yes i remember that dress" maya says "yea it's that colour" i say. I go for a gold peachy look just like smackles and put on a shell pink lipstick i tie my hair back in a ponytail leaving two strands out the front i curl the front strands and leave the bathroom, "that's my girl!" i hear maya say as i turn to do a spin and the dress flows up around me "okay okay it's my turn now" maya gets up and shuts the bathroom door.

Maya POV

After Smackle and Riley came out of the bathroom it made me want to put the dress on and just spin and dance the night away, i mean who cares if i don't have a date to my own party...i shake it off and pick up my dress i pull it on it was a little tight getting it on but fits like a glove, my dress is a low V neck and it is light pink it flows on the ground behind m making me feel like a princess. Around around the low V there was white rose's sewn into the dress it felt like a dress you would wear if you were a disney princess i did a silver glitter cut crease on my eyes with a shell pink lip basically the same colour of my dress, i straighten my hair and pull two strands from the front and twirl them to the back of my head where i bobbi pinned it in place. "You girls ready?" i say walking out of the bathroom twirling around to see the dress flow behind me "holyyy maya you look gorgeous" riley says standing up "she's right" smackle says standing up as we head to the living room all the other kids are up on the roof including the boys. "Where's my little girl's gone" Mr Matthews says walking up and hugging us " you look stunning..all of you" Topanga says walking up and grabbing Mr Matthews hand "we better go" smackle says looking at her phone we all wave and head out the door to get to the roof


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Josh's POV

I'm so excited to see the girls especially maya he thought to himself  
"Hey maya doesn't know you're here does she" lucas says with Farkle and Zay following him "no..no she doesn't riley's big plan/present" i say with a smirk "if ya'll excuse me i'm gonna go find my date" Zay says while pointing to her.

"You planning on ending the long game then?" Farkle asks me

"I..um..i think i am yeah only if she wants to" this makes me smile the thought of maya sends fireworks and sparklers off all through my body, "good for you" Lucas says while high fiving my back "she's been waiting for you to say that to her" farkle adds we all smile.

Rileys POV

We all walk up the stairs smackle in the front me in the middle and maya behind me. "Im so excited to see their faces" smackle adds distracting me from my thoughts in nod and carry on walking.

Farkle POV

"Looks like they are here" Lucas says turning to josh and i .

They walk in one by one first smackle comes through the door and my knees go weak she looks amazing everyone just stares with sparkles and love in their eyes. She walks up and grabs my hand turns around to watch the others walk in.

Lucas POV

Smackle looked great i'm sure riley will look so hot in whatever she's wearing, i think to myself i look up to see her walk through the door the dress was to die for it hung perfectly around her body and made me flush a little pink when i saw her its like my eyes were full of hearts and she was the only thing i could see, she gives me a hug and we stand to watch maya walk through…

Josh's POV

They both looked great, amazing the dresses suited them to a T. After the girls walked out i knew that when maya came out she would look as hot as ever...those were just my thoughts until she did walk through the door

…

When i saw her i felt weak it was like she was playing tricks on my mind, those fireworks and sparklers were definitely shooting through me. All i wanted to do was go grab her and give her the biggest kiss and hug her till she cant breath.

She looks up to see Riley & Lucas , Smackle & Farkle not noticing me, until she does i see her smile grow bigger from ear to ear "happy birthday maya" Riley said still standing with lucas, she slightly turns to riley instead of facing me like before "you got me Boing" maya returns while pointing me which makes us all laugh. Then they go their separate ways.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Josh POV

Maya walks towards me i can barely contain my excitement, i've been waiting for this since the ski lodge. I grab her hand and spin her around every aspect is perfect.

I pull her into a hug and it's like i can feel the fireworks in her body too. I take her hand again and walk over to the bench and she sits next to me "i wanted to talk to you about something.." i say with a smirk, it's like i can see her excitement her body language changes maybe she wanted to talk to?...

Mayas POV

The girls all looked beautiful they even had a date damn that long game i think to myself as they all walked out i turn to see them standing there next to them was josh or as i call him 'Boing' i smile. "Happy birthday" Riley says so that was her present she got josh to come, i feel excited and happy like i could scream "you got me Boing" i saw while pointing at josh they laugh and walk away while he stays there i turn to him and he has his hand out for me i grab it and he spins me around then pulls me in for a hug, it was like my heart was doing backflips he still made my stomach turn into knots and butterflies.

He takes my hand again and we sit on the bench "i wanted to talk to you about something" josh said with a smirk, sounded like he wanted to talk about what i hoped he would talk about "i can't do this thing anymore" he says it was a two way street for what he meant and i slumped down a bit "what do you mean?.." i ask "the long game" i question him while playing with the earring in my left ear.

"yea.." he slowly let out "i want it to end, your 18 now, graduated from high school and we are both single.. I still really like you maya" he says rubbing his thumb over my knuckles, omg what do i say he's making my stomach turn into butterflies "you're 21 now, graduated from college and we are both single i still like you too josh...but you're too old for me" i say looking down at his and my hands "are you being serious" josh says in a angrily tone i look into his deep blue eyes and it's like i can see the anger through them " no..of course not" i see the anger in his leave and a smile grows on his face. We hug and my heart was doing all kinds of somersaults he then stands up and takes my hand walking us to the rest of my friends.

Lucas POV

"Look at them" i whisper say to riley as we turn during the slow dance so she can see josh and maya dancing together near us "awwwww" i hear her say turning back around so that i'm facing them, maya looks up at me and caught me looking at how cute they were she opened her mouth about to say something but then paused and didn't say anything she simply just closed it and smiled and i returned the smile.

Smackles POV

She was dancing with farkle and the others were dancing with their partners too. When the song finished i walked over to get us some punch this boy who kept staring at me during classes came over, "you look gorgeous tonight" he says at this moment i'm holding two cups and farkle comes and stands behind him "thanks" i say "but firstly i'm holding two cups of punch" i follow up squinting my eyes "and secon-" i was cut off by farkle taking his cup out of my hand then we linked arms "secondly she's mine" farkle says looking at him then smiling at me and we walk away then i pull away from him and walk back over to the guy i see farkle frown and his eyebrows knit together "what did you think i was just really thirsty" i say and i hear farkle giggle, i walk back over to farkle and look over my shoulder a bit "i'm into genius's anyway" i say then we both giggle and he pulls me tighter to him.

Boy farkle had my heart going crazy "wanna dance?" farkle asks turning towards me "i do, but with the guy over there" we both laugh and he says "i wouldn't let that happen" i feel weak and full of love, i give him a quick kiss and them lead the way to the dance floor.

Farkle POV

After my dance with Isadora made me love her even more, "wanna drink?" she says while walking backwards and sliding her hands down my arm till she reaches my hand and holds on "sure" i say with a smile squeezing her hand and letting go i see her smile to the ground and watch her disappear off into the crowds of people. Then i see a guy from our classes walk up to her and they talk a bit, i go stand behind him with smackle noticing me but he doesn't "you look gorgeous tonight" i hear him say making me fill with fury, she smirks "firstly im holding two cups of punch" she says "and secon-" i have to do something so she knows i dont like this "and secondly she's mine" i say taking the cup and linking arms we walk away but she then pulls away from me, i was confused about what she was doing "do you really think im that thisrty" she says smirking again wich makes me giggle, theres the Isadora Smackle i know sassy, sarcastic, funny, gorgeous she walks back to me and we link arms again she turns once more and says "im into genius's anyway" and we laugh again. "Wanna dance" i ask her while turning to her "i do but with the guy over there" she says pointing to him, i can tell shes joking just by looking into her eyes, we laugh and then she tip toes a bit and gives me a quick kiss sending shivers down my spine then leads the way.

Party ended -

Mayas POV

"Thanks for coming tonight" i say while holding Josh's hand walking to the matthews apartment "thank you for wearing that dress" he says and we both laugh, we have the same humour and interests "your friends in there?" he asks me approaching the door "yep they are already inside" i say while opening the door "goodnight" he says letting go of my hand "goodnight" i say while closing the door.

I opened it again to see him walking to the elevator alone, when he's in it he turns and looks forward to see me running towards him my dress flowing behind me like some ontourage, the doors begin to close and he walks forward pulling them open again Holy shiz he looked hot while doing that, i slow down leaping into his arms for a hug we stand there for what feels like hours just breathing in the smell of his cologne.

I give him a kiss on the cheek because we didn't want to speed this up "what was that for?" he says flushing a little pink "i'm glad we ended this long game" i say walking backwards to head to the apartment "did i tell you you looked stunning tonight?" he says walking back towards me i wonder what is going to happen then he places a kiss on my cheek and turns around back to the elevator "i got you back" we giggle and head our separate ways. I don't even think words could describe how much i liked him, it made me smile then went into the apartment again.

Josh POV

walking maya back to the apartment was fun, i finally got to walk her home while holding her hands all the other times i wanted to grab it this time i could. "Thanks for coming tonight" she said to me, she looked so hot in the dress so i complimented her on that "thanks for wearing the dress" i say making her go a little bit pink and we laugh it off, i ask her if her friends are inside and she says they are "good night" i say and she returns it "goodnight"

I walk to the elevator she looked amazing and made me feel all these different things that if i were to use a word it would be gwjnwjknxKL and that's not even a word. I press the buttons in the elevator to turn and see her running towards me with the dress filling the hallway, then the doors start to close i push them open and step out, she slows down and jumps into my arms her vanilla smell made my heart skipping beats and made my knees weak she then pulls away and kisses my cheek "what was that for?" i ask her knowing i'm turning a little pink "i'm glad we ended the long game" she replied walking backwards slowly to the apartment, i smiled to myself wanting to stay and talk to her "did i tell you, you looked stunning tonight" i say walking back towards her and kissing her cheek "only about 0 times too many" she says with a giggle i turn as we go our separate ways "i got you back" smirking knowing she heard me.

I turn and look over my shoulder and she happens to do the same thing at the same time, she kisses her hand then blows it towards me then waves i smile and wave back.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Riley POV

"Tonight was just amazing" i say to Smackle while walking into my room "it was, just perfect" we laugh and sit on my bed "hey where's Maya" i question Smackle while pulling out the extra blankets from my wardrobe "she went to chase after Josh" Smackle says not really realizing what she did say, I come out of my wardrobe and we both gasp with awe!

The door opens and Maya walks through with a smile on her face, i drop the blankets and grab Maya's and Smackle's arms and pull them too the bay window "Spill.. What happened" i say to them both "Josh and i ended the long game, he told me i looked beautiful about 100000 times and we danced the night away.." Maya says re living the night "anddd... Tell us more woman" I say and Smackle giggles, Maya rolled her eyes "i ran after him to say that i was happy we ended it and then i kissed his cheek and walked away, he told be i looked nice again then kissed my cheek" Maya smiles at us "Hold up..hold up..hold up, He told you that you looked nice, kittens are nice you looked amazing" I say going to get my phone "i'll call Uncle Josh and give him a pep talk of his Vocabulary" i say sitting back down, Maya takes my phone off me and puts it beside her "stunning" Maya mumbles "what honey" Smackle says, Maya's faced glowed up and a smile grew across her face " he said i looked stunning" we all squieled in unison "lets get some food" i say to them leaving my room.

Smackles POV

I sat on Riley's bed and we talked a bit more about tonight "where's Maya?" i hear riley ask from her wardrobe "she went and chased after Josh" i said not really paying attention, then i realised that she went back for him. "Awe" Riley and i say together before Maya enters the room. "Spill it" riley says sitting us on the bay window, we talked it out and had some funny laughable moments.

"let's get some food" Riley says leaving her room and we follow her, "what do ya want" she asks "Popcorn" Maya says while grabbing it out of the cupboard and placing it in the microwave, "Ice Cream" i say going to the freezer grabbing the tub and 3 spoons. Maya takes the popcorn out of the microwave and says "how about you riles?.." she then turns to be knowing what Riley will say "i want Gummy Bears!" Riley smiles and looks in the cupboard but there weren't any then her smile drops a bit "anyway we can just eat these" Riley said grabbing some drinks and we headed back to her room

Maya POV

After coming back inside we talked about the night and how great it was. Then we went to the kitchen to get some food, i made popcorn of course i love it so much "this is my favorite snack" I said while heading back to Riley's room, they both laugh. "what movie shall we watch?" Smackle asks us "what are the options?" i ask "Mean Girls, Monsters inc, Pretty Little Liars, Grown ups" Smackle replies "what one do you wanna watch riles" i ask her "Gummy Bear Village" she says looking sad, Smackle and i laugh "don't worry we will get you gummy bears soon" Smackle says and a smile curved into Riley's face "pretty little liars" Riley says "okie dokie" i say and put it on.

I then grab my phone and text Lucas

" Hey Lucas, You still up? x " i text him, he soon replies with

" Yep i'm up, with Farkle, Josh we got hungry and went to get food, leaving now though everything alright? x "

" Yea except your girlfriend is crying, can you do me a favor? x "

"What?!, why? And sure what is it? x "

"She wants Gummy Bears.. We don't have Gummy Bears, any chance you can get some Gummy bears? x "

" Lol yes of course, i thought something bad happened.. We will Be there in a bit x "

" Thanks x " i simply reply.

About ten minutes later my phone dings and a text from Lucas pops up,

" Hey we are outside the door x "

"Hey riles I've got a surprise for you!" i say, she wipes her eyes and gets up with Smackle we walk to the door and i open it, i see her eyes widen as Lucas, Josh and Farkle were standing outside.

" what are you guys doing here" Riley asks them in a happy tone " well, I got a text from Maya saying that you were upset about gummy bears, So i got to the shop as quick as we could and bought 5 bags of Gummy Bears" Lucas says walking in and hugging Riley while giving her the bag "awe thanks babe" Riley says while putting some in a bowl, Farkle walks in and puts his arm around Smackle and they sit on the couch, i turn around and close the door while josh stands in front of me with his hand out for me to grab, i simply walk up and look at our intertwined fingers and smile we sit on the couch next to Farkle and Smackle while Riley and Lucas sat on the couch across from us.

"Wanna play a game?" Farkle asks us "sure i'm up for it" i say then look at josh "how bout you" i raise my eyebrows and he says "sure, i'm down" the others all nod then josh squeezes my hand. "Here" Farkle brings down the game from the shelf "the couples game?" Smackle says "yep it's a new one my mum bought, my dad would never even look at that game knowing him" Riley says opening up the game.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Smackles POV

"We'll go first" i say while picking up a card, "Where does your Partner really want to go" i say while thinking about it "Disneyland?" i say in a questioning tone "yep, and you want to go there too?" Farkle says and i nod,"Disneyland seems to be really fun" Riley says to Maya "we'll go one day" she says looking at Riley then to us "we'll all go" Maya then says with a smile and everyone nods and smiles.

"Favourite snack" Lucas says while picking up a card "wow this is tough it's definitely not Gummy Bears" he says smiling and Riley nods with excitement "Cake, you love cake"Riley replies to lucas and he smiles.

"Can you describe your partner in one word?" josh says "No-" maya cuts in then he cuts her off again "One's not enough" maya nods and puts her hands on her heart and smiles "Caring" maya says "if i had to choose one" "Beautiful" josh replies after her while putting his arm around Maya we all smile, in the corner of my eye i see lucas pull Riley tighter and Farkle grabs my hand.

"Oh hey boys" Topanga says while walking to get a drink "hey" they all said back "have fun" she says walking back into the hall to her bedroom, then she comes back "Josh make sure there's no boys in here past 3 am" josh nods and smiles "yes Mrs Matthews" he says. I look at my phone its 1:43 am right now so we have a while. We talk for the rest of the time and get to know each other more.

Riley's POV

I was quite sad about the Gummy Bears and i know it seems silly but i'm Riley Matthews the happiest person alive and in like things being good and nice, when i hear a knock on the door maya goes to open it and i see lucas, Josh and Farkle standing there with Gummy bears, "how did you know" i asked so confused but happy "maya told me you were upset about not having Gummy Bears so we fixed that" lucas says walking towards me, give him a hug "thanks" i say while putting some in a bowl, we decided to play the couples game this time it was easy because i've known lucas for so long.

We talk the night away till they left but before they did josh says "nice pajamas girls" we went and got changed while they were talking, we all giggle then wave goodbye and shut the door.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Lucas POV

Just another normal week at school i grab my things then head to class i grab my seat behind Maya just waiting for the various nicknames to come pouring in "Hey Huckleberry" Maya says as she turns around to face riley "Hey Pancake" i reply smiling, she rolls her eyes and smiles back, "Hey" Riley says facing me "Hi" I say back, boy she has my feeling like fire i just wanted to get up and kiss her but then Mr Matthews walked in and i had to wait 45 minutes till i could. Half way through the lesson Mr Matthews starts to talk about some People from 1891.. I was fine with the lesson but then he said "let's put you guys into the roles" i just know whatever my name will be i'll Receive a Nickname "Lucas the Great" Mr Matthews says and i hear maya giggle "please sir you put me in a bad position" i say and they all laugh. The bell rings and i jump up with relief "we shall finish this next term" Mr Matthews said as we leave the class.

Maya POV

"Why?..why do i need to go to school Riles" i say to riley while getting on the subway to school, "it's the last day before the 3 week break, 4 hours and you can go home and-" "sleep" i cut riley off to say that, we both giggle and get off the subway to school. "Hey huckleberry" i say to lucas when he sits down behind me "hey pancake" i roll my eyes and then we giggle, When class started mr matthews came in and talked about something that i don't know because i didn't pay attention..as usual "Lucas the Great" Mr matthews called, this made me laugh that's his new nickname thats for sure.

When the bell rings i get up and leave the class, as i approach the hallway Farkle and Smackle were standing there waiting for Me, Riley, Lucas, Zay and Vanessa "whats going on guys?" riley asked as we crowded around them " well as you all know my dad owns Minkus Enterprises" Farkle says and we all nod and smile, "well it turns out he had made rides and stuff for theme parks, giving him full access for free!" Farkle says turning to Smackle "what are you trying to say" i ask Farkle and Smackle.

" WE'RE GOING TO DISNEYLAND!" Farkle and Smackle say at the same time while holding hands with massive grins on their face "you being serious?" Lucas says "Farkles dad has his own private plane we can fly there for free then stay at disney land for 4 days!" Smackle says while hugging farkle he picks her up and spins her around "Peaches you were right, you said that we would go someday" riley says while we walk in circles while hugging big smiles spread across her face. Smackle went to her house on the way home and Vanessa and Zay walked to the mall i was walking with Farkle, "it was very kind of you to invite us all to go on a trip with you" i say to him "It's No problem at all, Also Josh is invited if you want to tell him" Farkle says to me, i instantly fill with joy and through my arms around him while he's trying to keep his balance.

Farkles POV

After i told smackle about the trip we both really wanted to go and tell the others. When the bell rings smackle and i head out to the hallway they all come out after us and crowd around. Excitement fills my body as Smackle and I yell "WE'RE GOING TO DISNEYLAND!" to watch all my Best friends jump around with excitement made me so happy!.

When we were walking home i give smackle a hug and she goes her separate way. I wanted to tell maya that i wanted josh to come i just wasn't sure how she would feel about it...happy i hope "Hey maya Josh is invited to come if you want to tell him" maya stops in her path and throws her hands around me, this is the feeling i was hoping she would get "thanks Farkle" she says "i'm really excited!" after and i smile, i love seeing them all happy!

Josh POV

I was walking back from class thinking about why dogs can't talk, it was weird but i was intrigued. As i approach my dorm i put my phone on my bed then put my books on my desk i sat down and opened my books about 5 minutes later i hear my phone buzz and making the new text sound i look at my phone and it was from maya

" JOSH"

" JOSH"

" JOSH"

" JOSH"

" JOSH"

"MAYA?, whats up? Xx" i text back not sure of where this is leading

"Come to the park ASAP, i want to tell you something! Xx" Maya replies, i grab my keys, get in the car and drove to the park with excitement.

….

"Hey maya i'm here!" i say while walking towards the bench she was seated at, she turned around and her hair flipped it was like slow motion of beauty! "Hey come take a seat" she says snapping me out of my daze, as i sit she turns to face me and pauses "what's up, is everything ok?" i ask her she smiles "more than ok..WE'RE GOING TO DISNEYLAND" maya says while grabbing my hand, "H..H..How" i was stunned and full of excitement "Farkle's dad is rich has a Free private jet, has free access to disneyland, so we are all going to go on a big couples trip!.. That's if you want to come and be my par-" she was rambling on and looked so cute, i quickly cupped her face pulled it towards me i gave her a kiss and could feel her being tense from talking then relaxing, it was perfect soft, not to long, not too short. She held my hands and pulled them away from her face "yes i want to be your partner!" i say to her and she smiles then grabs her phone to text farkle,

"Yayayaya he said he would love to come, thanks so much x!"

I pull her into a hug and sit to watch the sunset together..for the first time in my dating life i truly felt like i loved someone not liked them.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Note: Most POV will be from Maya Josh Riley and Lucas because this story is more based on them.

Riley POV

We link arms leaving the others in the car way and walk into the Lobby, i'm so excited Disney land is full of excitement and surprises, to share with the person you hold dearest to you...Maya of course "Peaches, i'm so happy we are here together" i say un linking our arms " yea i'm starting to think that hope isn't for suckers" she smiles and turns around to see Josh and Lucas come in holding a whole bunch of bags "aww Lucas its so nice to see you guys taking luggage for other people, who's are they?" i say as we are walking towards them to help them "well suprisingly we know two excited girls that just jumped out of a car" Lucas drops the bags by my feet "And we decided to help the two excited girls" josh follows up on him kissing maya's head before putting the bags on the fancy luggage carrier thing. "I'll sign in" Farkle says heading to the desk.

Lucas POV

"I guess we are taking their stuff then?" i ask josh after Maya and Riley ran inside while linking arms "yep probably" he replied while picking up his and Maya's Stuff. "I'll sign in guys" Farkle walks past us with his luggage on a fancy carrier, Josh walks towards it kissing maya's Head then placing the luggage down, so i do the same..Except from the kissing Maya part that wouldn't go down well.

"Okay so we have the main room and 4 off bedrooms and in each room there is 2 single beds, Choose your partners" Farkle reads of the note he was given "Peaches i wanna go with you" Riley claims her like a bowl of Gummy Bears "Sure if that's okay with Huckleberry" i laugh at what maya says "wanna go together" i say to Josh he nods and smiles "sweet" Vanessa and Smackle went together, Farkle and Zay.

Maya POV

"Riley this room is huge" i drop my bags standing in our bedroom, i look over to see Riley already jumping on each bed to see which ones comfier, God she makes me chuckle. "Hey guys wanna go out for lunch then for a swim" I hear Zay shout from the other Room "Yep" "Sure" "Ok!" i hear all these responses then i hear "Gummy bears" is that her new yes / no or? I frown my eyebrows then get into our Bathing suits mine was white and strapless it twisted and looked like a bow with high waisted white bottems that had two rows or gold balls going from top to bottom then a white crochet dress that the arms were attached to dress and looked like wings over the top "Ohhhh nice peaches" riley tells me while walking past to go get changed "Ohhh nice Riles" i say when she comes back out wearing a floral strapless bikini with long bows on the side of the legs she also had on a white crochet dress that was slim, when we head to the main room of the apartment some of the others come out too..

Then josh comes out sirens go of OMG HOLY AHHH he looked so hot with his six pack i feel my knees go week and start falling down, Riley wrapped her arms around my shoulders and pulls me up too my feet "Boing!" i say pointing to him again they laugh and he walks closer to me grabs my hand and spin me around just like he did at my party.

He still makes my eyes flutter non stop and butterflies fill my stomach "you alright there" he says in a low raspy tone, i can tell he's playing at something "No, you see i'm very sad" i say pouting my lips, everyone else had disappeared off into their rooms by now " Oh no no no, That won't do" He scoops me up wedding style and sits on the couch with me in his lap, i lean forward and put my hands around the back of his neck then kiss him, it was soft but emotional we weren't ready for anything more than the simple kiss maybe one day while in the city of love?.. "You know maya, you still make me want to kill for you to be mine..even though you are" can this boy get any cuter? I think to myself and i kiss him again till i feel someone pull me away from him in the wedding style as well then put me on my feet "Lucas what are you doing!" i ask him curious to how i got into this situation "No Rucas, No Joshaya.. That's the rules" he says while laughing and taking Riley's hand to walk out the door, i see them hold hands then turn back to josh and raise my eyebrows but he's not there "No Joshaya, No Rucas..that's the rules" he then takes both their hands and holds them "from now on its RiJoCus" "them lot are weird man" Zay says from behind.

Josh POV

After we choose our rooms i head in it with lucas he sits on the bed closer to the door and i take the further one next to the window, which i liked so that i could look into the night sky while falling asleep. "Hey wanna grab lunch then go to the pools?" Zay shouts from the main room i hear a whole lot of replies then i hear "Gummy Bears" which is obviously riley "dude i think your girlfriends found the gummy bears" Lucas looks up and widens his eyes and he leaves the room i get changed then follow him. Lucas and i head out to the main room where i see Maya standing there, her hair loosely wavy sunglasses on the top of her head and wearing the hottest bikini i thought i felt my knees go weak but she was the one that fell down "Boing" she points to me again and we all laugh everyone disappears into the rooms again so i decide to re create a little bit of the 18th party i grab her hand and spin her slowly, "You alright?" i ask her hoping that she picks up i'm messing about "No you see, i'm very sad" she then pouts her lips Bingo! She picked up it was a game, i just wanted to kiss her so god damn badly "Oh no no no, that won't do" i scoop her up then take her to the couch i sit down and shes on my lap. I feel her vanilla scented hands hands slightly grasp the back of my neck sending shivers down my spine, she then kisses me and boy was i happy i could taste the watermelon lip balm she put on before and it's mouth watering "You know maya, you still make me want to kill for you to be mine..even though you are" her eyes glow, pulling away she kisses me again then slightly pulls away just so that she could say

"I'm glad i'm yours" frills of excitement wash over me and my heart does back flips, then she pulls away but i soon realize she didn't want to "Lucas what are you doing?!" she says reaching for the floor again, "No Rucas No Joshaya, that's the rules" we chuckle a bit then i see him walk over to Riley and take her hand i sneak out from behind maya then walk up to them pulling their hands apart then holding one in each hand "No Joshaya No Rucas, That's the rules" i say looking at a Lucas then turning to Riley "Also it's RiJoCus from now on" i say with a grin hearing maya laugh from behind me.

No POV

They all headed to the Disney Cafe they ordered a whole ton of food and scoffed down every last bit..Especially Zay. When they got to the pool Riley, Maya, Smackle and Vanessa laid out their towels sitting on them and the boys just sat at the end of their beds.

Lucas POV

"Alright who's going in first?" i stand up from the beds and all the girls shake their heads so i pulled riley of the chair and carried her Bridal style to the edge of the pool "NO, LUCAS NO..PEACHES HELP ME!" she shouts while kicking her legs around, i chuck her in and she screams on the way down "yea..no..sorry Riles" Maya stands up and walks to the edge of the pool near me i stare at her then smile "No no you already threw her in" she laughs and talks while walking backwards i hold out my arms and pick her up screaming too "don't you want to be with your bestfriend?" i ask her stopping by the edge again "No she can be alone she wants to be alone see" Maya points to her and riley's got a massive grin on her face and arms wide open waiting to catch her "well den" maya turns back to me and i chuck her in. "SMACKLE!" Maya shouts as her and riley swim backwards a bit, i feel splats of water on my back..she's got a water gun! Of course smackle has a water gun! Walking backwards not realising im at the edge of the pool i fall backwards and when i rise she blows the top of the water gun like she was a spy "hahaha" Maya and riley both laugh from behind me, there's one thing i know maya and riley hate though so i swam under then started to grab their legs so it felt like something was biting them i could even hear them screaming from under the water.

Maya POV

After i got chucked in Riley, Lucas and i decided to go swimming around the pool, i turn my head and josh pulls his top off showing those lightly tanned abs again he does this hot dive and swims right up to us. Riley and Lucas swam away like he was chasing her i turn back to josh and he's gone curious to where he is i see him on the other side of the pool he goes under again and swims towards me so i go under and swim towards him, he grabs my face and pulls it towards him i wrap my legs round his waist and we just stay under water and kiss its like we don't even need air i just need him.

Riley POV

"No Lucas No Peaches help" i scream kicking my legs he scoops me up bridal style then chucks me into the water i scream on the way down, "Sorry Riles" she looks down while laughing "No Lucas you already threw her in" i look to see that lucas has already picked maya up "don't you want to be with your best friend?" i opened my arms and grin so lucas chucks her down, Smackle gets a water gun and starts to shoot lucas with it his abs started to show through his white top and made me feel weak i just wanted to run my hand down them. "Can't Catch Me!" i say to Lucas swimming away and he follows, i stop swimming and he is right behind me i just jump onto him, cup his face and kiss him he opens his mouth and it's like our tongues do some salsa dancing i wrap my hands round his neck and he puts his arms under my legs to hold me...it was so romantic!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Farkle POV

"Hey guys wanna go explore the theme park" i call to everyone, when we head out i give smackle a quick kiss then shut the door we first go to the thunder mountain and of course i sit with smackle, we all sit with our partners and enjoy the ride "AHHHH" Riley shouted grabbing lucas's arm "Farkle this is aweso-AHHHHHH" smackle shouts over the loud music, "PEACHES ARE YOU ALIVE" Riley shouted again Maya and josh were behind them "IM ALIVE RILES!" Maya shouts. After the ride we went to get Ice Creams Smackle and Zay got chocolate Maya and i got Cookie Dough Josh and Riley got strawberry and Lucas and Vanessa got Caramel.

Riley POV

I put on my black crop/tank top and a white skirt that has some alicie's on it from Alice in Wonderland and my adidas superstars i also put on my silver sequin minnie mouse ears.

Then headed out with our friends "Maya you look nice today" i say to her she was wearing a white crochet crop/tank top with a navy blue skirt that had 3 gold buttons on each side she also had on the Adidas superstarts and a black and red glittery minnie mouse ear headband.

"Let's Go on the Thunder mountain!" Vanessa says pointing to it and i jump with excitement as it goes up and around i scream "AHHHHH" and grab Lucas's arm "It's okay Princess, you're with me" he says putting his arm around me and i feel comfort wash over me, suddenly i wasn't scared….that was what i thought "AHHH PEACHES ARE YOU STILL ALIVE" i try to turn but forced to stay forward from the wind "I'M FINE RILES" she shout from behind me. After ice cream we decided to go back on more rides "hey guys this thing is on tonight it's called the disney ball" Smackle picks up a leaflet about it and so do i "Disneys 80th birthday ball and you're all invited" i say handing the leaflet to maya and lucas they read it together, "let's go" Josh says and we all smile "i guess you girls better go get ready" Zay moves his finger between Vanessa Smackle Maya and I "i've got to get a dress first" Maya links arms with me and opens her other arm and vanessa links with it "Me too" she says and smackle links onto her other arm and we leave the boys and the resort to go shopping.

"I can't afford any of this" i say looking at price tags on dresses "Me either" maya turns to us "wait guys this is a disney collection shop" Smackle picks up her favourite dress "Yea and?" Maya says standing up again "That means the dresses are free too!" Smackle heads into the changing room and we all jump and grab like 5 dresses to try on and pick the perfect one.

Maya POV

Back at the resort we all have our dresses in big bags we head into our rooms to put them on, my dress was strapless and long it was a peachy pink colour with silver diamonds on the top rim that curved in like a 'M' in the center of my chest, with some peach glossy heels. "LOVE IT!" Riley claps her hands and spins around in hers "LOVE IT!" i say back to her she is wearing this gorgeous white strapless dress with flower designs on the bottom risinng to the top with some rose gold glittery heels.

"Are you girls done we're gonna be late!" Zay, Farkle , Josh and Lucas are standing in the main room, Riley and i walk out at the same time while Lucas's and Josh's mouths hit the floor "They amazing Maya Hart" riley opens her arm as if i were a display model "They amazing Riley Matthews" i open my arms and display her as well.

"You look hot by the way" Josh says to me and i can feel my face turn pink "Not looking to bad yourself Matthews" we both giggle and walk down the hall. "Wow" Farkle says standing behind me as we are in the event place "Alright Gentlemen, Find your partners and slow dance to this song with them!" the dj calls through the microphone josh lays his hand out in front of me and i gently take it and head to the dance floor, i place my head on his chest and my arms around his neck he puts his hands on my lower back and i feel tingles shoot all around me, it was a great night.


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors Note**

 **Should I continue this Story?**

 **I'm also writing another story and that one is about Lucaya.**

 **so yea I'm just not sure if I should continue with writing this or focus on the next story?**

 **pm or Review on if I should update or if you have a request on a story or chapter!**

 **Thanks :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry this Chapter is really short!**

Chapter 12

*3 weeks later*

Farkle POV

"Hey what you doing tonight xx"

"I am studying physics for tomorrow xx"

"Movies 6pm? Xx"

"I'll be there! Xx"

Yay! I had a date with isadora in 2 and a half hours, i went and got into the shower then got ready. "Hey nice to see you" she gives me a kiss and i put my arm around her waist "that will be $20 dollars" the woman behind the desk told us, Smackle went to get out her purse and i didn't want her paying "No i'll pay" i say handing the woman 20 we walked away with our tickets "Honeybucket, you didn't need to pay" she stopped and looked at me "No you're my girlfriend i wanted to" she smiles and we walk into the cinema. "Dead" i whisper to her as one guy comes into the screen "Farkle no!" she laughs quietly and through's some popcorn at me there was like no one in the cinema but us so i pulled the armrest up in between the seat and moved her to the middle then wrapped my arms around her so she couldn't move, we are both laughing and having a good time she then stops trying to fight it and puts her head on my shoulder a couple minutes later i take my arms off her thinking she has finished "Hey Farkle" she looks at me sadly "Yes is everything alright" i'm a bit concerned "Think fast" she through's some more popcorn at me "No! Not this time" i grab some popcorn and through it at her too all of a sudden the movie ended and we didn't really watch it. I walk Smackle to her building "Goodnight" she puts her arms around my neck and i put mine around her back "Goodnight" i kiss her nose then turn to walk away to my house.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Riley POV

It's been a long time since i have talked to Lucas yea he's my boyfriend and all but things have been rough lately we keep fighting over the smallest things i miss the times where we would have fun like at Disneyland and times before that i miss him but i don't at the same time, At this point i didn't realise i was crying i needed to talk about this so i called Maya

I dialed in her number

"012 345 6789" i mumble to myself

"Hey Riley" i hear a voice come through

"M..M..Maya I need to talk to you" it was hard to talk through my tears

"Riley? Why are you crying" she sounded concerned

I hear a voice in the distance of the phone "Maya is she alright"

"Are you not alone?" i ask her

"No sorry Riles, i'm with josh but i'll be there soon"

"No it's fine..Um..Have fun I guess"

i hang up the phone and put it next to me, I go and sit on the window seat to think about this all.

About 10 minutes later i hear a knock on my window it's Maya "What are you doing here i thought you were with Josh" I move over so she can sit "So? You were upset I needed to come and help you" she frowns her eyebrows "I don't know what to do about Lucas, I miss having him around but I think we are going separate ways" I try not to cry more than I already am "Oh Riley, have you talked to Lucas about this" she pulls me into a hug and I shake my head and just start to ball my eyes out. I hear a thud from my window opening but I don't look up to see who "Lucas" I hear Maya question then look up to see him standing in front of us "We need to talk about this" Lucas said sounding tough "Okay well.. I should go" Maya put her hand on my knee then went to walk out the door "No Maya I want you here" i pat next to me for her to sit, I wanted her to be here to help she and Josh helped us in Disneyland well kinda "No Riley I don't think it would be the best for me to be here, you and Lucas need to talk" She opened the door to my room "But-" she cut me off "But I will be in the living room for when this is over" she then leaves Lucas and I alone. "Riley how do you feel" He asks me "Sad" all I can reply with "Do you think the spark is gone" I ask him "Do you?" we both nod sadly "Riley there's this girl-" was he actually gonna tell me about his new girlfriend? Was he planning on dumping me today? "No Lucas I don't wanna know, How is it that after the disney trip you would just leave like the spark is gone and you can erase me" I raised my voice quite a bit and Maya probably heard "Riley it-" Lucas shouts back at me "Lucas no!" this was the first fight we have had "You're not listening to me!" he angrily shouts like Texas Lucas is coming out "Yes because i don't wanna know!" I sit on the bay window "Riley!" he shouts again it's kinda scaring me, my bedroom door flung open and Maya and Josh came in quickly "Oh Riley" she comes over to the window to comfort me and Josh stands by Lucas "I think you should go now.." I tell Lucas still looking at the ground "No i'm not done" he retaliates causing Maya and Josh to step in "Lucas I think you are now she asked you to leave" Maya stood up from me and walked a little closer to them "you have nothing to do with this so I think you should leave" Lucas tries to walk closer to Maya "Cowboy I think you should go like Riley asked and I suggest you go far away" Josh stands in front of Maya stopping him from reaching us, Lucas leaves who knows where he went "Josh hun, you go home i'll come see you soon" Maya gives her boyfriend a hug and he leaves. "I am Lucas Friar's ex girlfriend" taking in a sharp breath I say to Maya as we talk it out for the rest of the night.

Maya POV

"Babes come over today xx" Josh text me, I feel excitement wash over me

"Hmmmm" I reply

"Please xx" "we can go get food?"

I don't reply I just brush my hair and put on my perfume it's already 12:00 and i'm at Josh's house in like 10 minutes. I knock on the door and Josh opens it "I didn't think you we're coming" He moves out the way so I can walk in "Me? Miss a food date with my boyfriend hahah never!" we both laugh and head to the takeaway shop. After the food stop we go back to his apartment then I get a call

"Hey Riley" i answer

"I...I...I Um need to talk" she was upset i could tell

Once i finished the phone call I told Josh I had to go and see her, he understood and I got to Riley's house in 10 minutes and she was crying so i give her a big hug "Lucas" i ask him as he walks into the room, I decide to let them talk so I go into the living room where i call Josh

"Hey what's up with Riley" he asks softly

"It's just Lucas they are fighting right now, I can hear them shouting like Texas Lucas is back honestly i'm scared out here so i don't know how Riley must feel" i question the moment

"Are you sure that the both of you should be there" he sounds protective

"Yes but no I should go" I hang up the phone to hearing a knock on the door, it was Josh "do you have teleportation powers or something?" i giggle a bit "No i wish, i was in the elevator coming to see if it was alright when you called" he smiled. They were still shouting "Riley!" Lucas shouts from her room, My eyes widen and we both run to Riley's room she's just sitting there crying "Lucas i think you should go" Riley Says through her sobs "No i'm not done" he calls back "Lucas she asked you to go" i step in to protect my best friend "No you have nothing to do with this, I think you should leave" he walks towards me and my heartbeat starts to quicken I give a scared look to Josh and the anger is boiling up in him "Okay Cowboy I suggest you leave and get far away" He makes me feel protected again, Lucas finally leaves and I tell josh to go home so I can talk to Riley.

*After Riley's house*

I walk to Josh's apartment, He sees me walking to the door through the window and opens it before i can knock "Maya" I just give him a big hug so he picks me up and i wrap my legs around his torso and he carries me to the couch "What happened" he asked softly "Well they aren't together and she fell asleep from crying to much" I feel so bad for Riley "Maya look-" Josh was about to tell me something I think is important what if he want's to breakup too? "Josh are you planning on what happened today happen between us?" Scared of the answer "Oh my..No I wouldn't be able to just stop loving you like he stopped loving her" He made me feel fuzzy and warm like i was at home, I smile a bit and he gives me a quick kiss "what were you going to say before?" I ask him "I was gonna say..Maya look how about we watch a movie or something and forget about today" He grabbed a blanket and laid down on his side I lay in front of him but I don't watch the movie i just look at his face while he watches it "Maya?" he asked snapping me out of my thoughts "do you want to watch the next movie" I nod to his question but fall asleep in his arms halfway through it, he fell asleep too.

I wake up in the exact position i fell asleep in and Josh was in the same position too "Morning" I whisper in his ear and he smiles with his eyes closed still, Then he wrapped his arm around me again pulling my arms to my chest and lay there for what felt like ages but I was comfy and happy and didn't want to move.


End file.
